


番外

by YihHsiu



Series: 每一片雨帘都拨开了 [2]
Category: DCBA
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YihHsiu/pseuds/YihHsiu
Summary: 注：没有航海家拉奈尔这个故事，陆池编的。
Series: 每一片雨帘都拨开了 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768561
Kudos: 4





	番外

程落久从小上的都是正常学校，缘因四岁做智力检测，医生认为他还能发育，只不过比普通小孩来得慢一些。幼儿园那段时间，身体不好，一病两个月，班上同学不大能见着他，又嫌他笨，就都不和他玩。  
他们家早年做码头生意，留了几样产业在那边。有一回，程攸行去白海港的一个商城听三天报告，临出门，到游戏室抱儿子。

蜥蜴压纹的棕绿地面遍是散着的乐高，程落久伏在飘窗阑干，脑袋枕着胳膊，正一动不动地望园子那株白玉兰树。  
不知道是不是因为牵挂太多，程攸行见到他，或者想到他的时候，总会有一阵突如其来的心紧。轻轻磕上门，走近了叫他，“小丢。”  
程落久转过脸，看到他眼睛就亮一下，膝行几步，手扒着飘窗的汉白玉边缘，“爸爸。”  
“嗯，送送爸爸，爸爸要走了。”程攸行怕他摔，伸手抱起他，往怀里带了带。  
程落久还有些呆，反应一会，听懂了，脸上表情就黯淡下来，“去哪里？”  
“去外边。”没用出差这个词，明白他理解不了，“妈妈后天回来，你在家听阿嬷的话。”  
“好哦…”程落久垂下脑袋，应是应下了，却不看他。声音很小，像只说给自己听，哄小猫小狗似的，“丢丢一个人。”  
程攸行的心头又绵绵地疼起来。坐进杏黄沙发球，把人搁到腿上，护在他腰上的手臂紧了一紧，“怎么会一个人呢，有阿嬷陪你，还可以叫朋友来家里做客，丢丢有他们的联系方式吗？'”  
程落久有些无措，两只手缩进袖子里，像做错了什么事，摇摇脑袋。  
程攸行顿了一下，说不出话。这会子傍晚，沙发球正对着窗户，视野里的天角大片霁红，程落久图画作业的向日葵颜色。那幅画里还有两个用黑蜡笔画的火柴人，手拉着手，只有几毫米长，老师的批语很客气，建议他'注意比例'。程攸行知道他是不敢，中班时尝试交朋友被捉弄过，潜意识还记着。  
这么大的小孩已经有社交需求，从疗养院出来，照顾他的阿嬷也说起，程落久早上总喜欢趴在客室阳台。半山住宅区，幼儿园是配套措施，二楼向外眺望，茂松松的树林隐着几条私人路段，偶尔能看见接送上下学的车子。

他沉默得有些久，回过神，程落久还乖乖在他怀里，大概累了，把脑袋靠在他肩膀，安安静静捏自己的手指头玩。  
前些日子一直病着，好了快半个月，精神却短，总这么蔫巴巴，养不起来，医生也没什么办法。  
也许带出去散散心会有用。程攸行找了个理由。  
原本是不打算捎他，东西也没收拾，但底下人手脚快，拿拿递递，不废多少功夫理出只箱子。那头的杨以沫通完电话，虽然不放心，也没责拦，事儿就算定下来。

白海港三面环海，纬度低，嘉河已经初秋，这边依旧是盛夏的天气。  
商城经济改革时建起来，地方大事儿多，还要匀出一天陪程落久，安排的行程就更挤。

程攸行得空回办公室，见他儿子老老实实坐在沙发，一页一页地翻一本边角都卷起的黑白漫画书，担心他闷，“丢丢要不要出去玩？”  
程落久眼睛弯起来，重重地点头，想一想，又细声提要求，“不和叔叔一起。”  
昨天程攸行留他在国宾馆，叫了位助理陪着，不知道哪里开罪了他，没把他敷衍好。

“那就只能在里面，不能到马路上，”程落久空间概念太差，只能用具象的物体代替。程攸行注视他的脸，确保他听懂了，继续交代道：“还有，妈妈上午打电话，说不可以吃冰淇凌、糖玉米和冻巧克力。”  
程落久已经合上漫画，正倾身往茶几旁的实木小圆凳放，听到这话，犹犹豫豫地看他，“不要告诉妈妈。”  
“妈妈是为你好。”程攸行拿起他摆好的书，不知道哪儿出土的，旧得有些脆，像薄薄的苏打饼干。翻两下，感觉上不大干净，便递给一旁的秘书，“什么东西都找来看，摸完这个摸嘴巴，到时候就肚子疼。好了，洗个手再下去。”  
他先前不念叨这些，平常的时候有人替他操心，但现在带程落久出来，责任全担身上，躲不过。  
会议还排在下头等，程攸行让助理到监控室盯着，掉过身抱起他，带到走廊尽头，才放下他，一个人走了。

商城像个蜂巢，虽然程落久没见过蜜蜂的家。地上铺灰白水纹瓷砖，抛过光，滑溜溜。铺子挨挨挤挤，被四通八达的路切割成一块一块，铺面和他人一样高，武装着乳白铁丝网格，上边用木夹子夹零碎的商品。  
走远了也只是衣服、袜子、手套、竹制家具一类的东西，摊主坐在长方体的铺子里，仿佛锢进一个神龛，招揽顾客的时候才肯站起来。  
大人不在身边的小孩不算“顾客”，程落久搭扶梯到地下一层，只有路过溜冰鞋和芭比娃娃摊子的时候，会听到一句“小朋友买不买”。不抱希望的声气，他却每次都停下来，这个可爱，那个新奇，爸爸只给一张纸币，需要很仔细地比较。考虑的时间太久，新客人一来，更没人留心他。

负一层到地面还有个很陡的宽楼梯，被大理石坡面一分为二。本来为了方便简易货板的滑轮，白海港刚放暑假，商贩的小孩聚在这边，都喜欢把它当做滑滑梯。  
程落久逛来逛去，发现了，也想玩，又没胆子往上凑，就躲在米白色的石柱后，眼巴巴地看。  
等到日头当中，熙熙攘攘的一群散去睡午觉，他终于一个人独占了那地方。兴冲冲地，坐上蹭得锃亮的坡面，一屁股溜到底，又爬楼梯上来，上上下下地跑。  
楼梯层数高，他体力差，几个来回，脚像灌了铅。挪几步，往上张望，却发现最高层的台阶上，坐了个穿白汗衫的小孩，咬一根盐水冰棍，正垂着眼睛看他。  
白海港是热带气候，紫外线强，刚刚在这儿玩的男孩子，大多肤色偏深，看起来很健康，也很有攻击性，似乎随时可以推程落久一个大跟头。看他的人却白净，像幼儿园的同学，而且和自己一样孤零零，程落久心里有见到同类的亲切感，有些不好意思地冲他笑一下。

然而等吃力地爬到顶，对方已经移开视线，倚在白石灰墙壁。冰棍吃完了，剩一截光秃秃扁木片，似医生的压舌板，他随手把它投进最底下的金属垃圾箱。  
程落久这会儿又不敢靠近，四下找了一圈，平台边上有流动水果摊，哈密瓜和菠萝剖长条，拿竹棍插着，浸在透明的玻璃罐里，一块钱一根。程落久摸出兜里那张舍不得用的纸币，买了两根，拿在手里，时不时地瞅瞅他，希望他因为哈密瓜，和自己说话。

午后白煞煞的街上，偶尔几个撑伞的行人。热气蒸着，连蝉也不大叫了，闷重地静。  
楼梯口有商城里的冷气，程落久倒不热，慢吞吞地将自己那串哈密瓜咽下肚，又瞧那人一下，还是没动静。疑心他看不见自己，攥着竹签，思考半天，决定从他身边走到底下，扔完垃圾，再面对面地爬上来。

照样没搭理他，也许是不愿意。程落久换上失落的神情，呼吸不大稳，就拖着步子，准备到楼梯口另一头，跟他隔一条楚河汉界，坐一会儿。

还没走到中间的坡面，他突然开了口，“你是新来的吗？”  
程落久掉转身子，下意识地点头。回过神，尝试着给他递哈密瓜，结结巴巴道：“我叫程落久。”  
太热了，竹签上的果肉蔫瘪瘪，像放了许多天。  
他笑一下，没有接，“你来多久了？”

可能是长相的缘故，那双眼睛弯起来的时候，很容易让人亲近。程落久胆子大起来，掰着手指头，算着算着，就快挨到他身体，“一天，多一点点，”也蹲下来，吞一吞嗓子，殷殷地说：“给你吃这个，好甜的。”  
“他们说不能要朋友的东西。”他摇摇头。  
“朋友…”程落久睁圆了眼。  
“一起玩就是朋友啊。”男孩儿脑袋歪在墙壁，侧过脸望他，语调懒洋洋地，“你下午还在这儿吗？”  
馅饼送上门，程落久梦一样懵，反应过来了，也似乎在天上，轻抛抛的快乐。担心他反悔，一个劲儿点头，“我们一起，对不对？”  
“这里没什么好玩的。”  
那颗飘在半空的心沉了回去，程落久脸上露出难过的表情，垂下脑袋，不说话了。  
静了良久，他又笑起来，“我知道另外一个地方，要不要去？”  
楼梯外就是白海港的主干道，柏油路面烤化了，黏胶的味道混着海腥气。程落久活过来一点，别了脸去看，行道树死气沉沉，凝固似的一动不动。  
白辣辣的日头，烈得刺眼睛，望久了，涩涩地疼。他不住地去揉，眼眶被弄得有些红。怕对方不高兴，话也没底气，怯生生的气音：“我爸爸说不能到马路上。”  
“就在商场后边，不过从马路绕过去更近，你爸爸怕你中暑吧，”他站起来，“那你往下边走，到一楼出口等我，好不好？”

商场后边其实是一块废弃的建筑空地，幼儿园三个教室那么大，地方荒，没装监控。  
浇筑的水泥地坑坑洼洼，堆许多圆筒状的白胶水管，也有长满铁钉的木棍子，锈迹斑斑地，拿来当武器，一刺一个血窟窿。  
程落久有些雀跃，头转来转去张望。四角是居民楼拆余的墙根，赭红砖块高高低低，探出后面大簇的狗尾巴草，水鲜的松绿色。  
他听过外国小孩的历险记，杨以沫依从医生建议，定期念睡前故事，这是他最喜欢的一个，可妈妈讲癞头和尚比较多。下雨的夜晚，卧室昏郁郁，她靠坐床头，半低着眼，暖黄的边缘光打在脸上，能看清额发、睫毛、酒窝的阴影。讲着讲着声音就低下去，一大颗泪滚到书上，伸手去抹，永远抹不干净。程落久不明白发生了什么，却一样害怕，从被窝出来，便被她紧紧抱住，好像有人来抢。  
她总说对不起。

“你看过航海家拉奈尔吗，”男孩儿站在墙根的阴影处，从身侧扯了根狗尾巴草，插进砖块的罅隙，“我们玩这个，你当魔法师，可以吗？”  
太阳烫得眼睛睁不开，程落久追到他身边，努力检索记忆，气都喘匀了，还没找到相关的故事。想起老师教育不能撒谎，迟疑半天，低下脑袋，盯自己的脚趾头，“可以。”  
回答一句话要花五分钟，在幼儿园的时候，没等程落久开口，同学就已经不耐烦。他却好像没怎么在意，踢一踢脚边的混凝土框架，自然地说：“那把它搬过去当桌子吧，我和你一起。椅子就不要了，你肯定没力气。”  
从房梁上拆下的空心柱，表面鼓着不规则的水泥颗粒，不到两米，可是看起来很重。  
程落久踌躇地端详它，又抬起脸，目光落在他身上，手指头捏了又捏，“我…我…”  
“怎么了，”吹起一阵风，男孩儿头发有些乱，半低下眼看他，背光的缘故，辨不出情绪。声音却很轻，一种受伤的语气，“不愿意吗？”  
程落久惴惴地注视他的脸，害怕他走了，就忍不住想讨好。小心翼翼伸手，拽一拽他的衣角，吞着嗓子，“没有，没有不愿意。”

抬起来才知道，那根横梁比想象中要沉。一人一头，虽然不至于一点都搬不起来，还是被压得佝偻。手上长出一座山，程落久第一下没握稳，摩擦过去就破了皮，后头水泥颗粒也挤进肉里，疼得分不清来源。  
还剩几步远，阳光像大雨浇在头上，眼睛睁闭的几秒，前头一色地红，毛细血管的颜色。程落久有点呼吸不过来，想停一停，但手上的力道突然重了几倍，他吃不住劲，不受控地虾起腰，横梁就直棍棍往下砸。  
天黑了一瞬。

他没明白是那人松了手，一开始甚至感觉不到痛，摔到地上也没认知，世界一片茫茫。下一秒，整个人都扭曲了，两只手找受力点似的，捂在横梁上。嘴张着，一口一口吸气，想要妈妈，却发不出声音。  
男孩儿走近了，半蹲在他身边，打量那只左脚。压在混凝土下边，血汤汤的接触面，染得黑红，再渗进底下的沙堆。边缘的水泥颗粒还粘着什么东西，他按住一头，拖长了，划出一道血痕，才看清是一条挤出来的肉筋。  
里头脚趾甲大概全翻了过来，天儿热，伤口容易发炎，流了脓，就更难好。

眼见程落久快疼断气，一张脸也糟糕，死人样的白，眼泪混着鼻涕，淌不完地淌。他移过手，专注地拨开对方汗湿的额发，“这么不小心，很痛吗？”  
程落久似乎已经不太清醒，没有点头的力气，便哀哀地贴他的掌心，仿佛抓住救命稻草。  
“那怎么办啊，我去给你叫医生好不好？”他温善地说，脸上神色却略带兴味，像在做恶作剧，“但你不能告诉别人我刚刚和你在一起，不然我妈妈知道，就不让我们一起玩了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：没有航海家拉奈尔这个故事，陆池编的。


End file.
